The Night after The Fight
by AdamPK
Summary: AU: An alternate scene from "Chosen". In this, Spike didn't see Angel return to Sunnydale. Some swearing, hence the R rating.


**Title:** The Night after The Fight

**Author:** Adam

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** An alternate version of the Buffy/Spike scene the night before the final battle in "Chosen". Fluff. One Shot. My first ever Spuffy fluff fic. AU: Spike DIDN'T see Angel in the cave.

**Dedications:** My muse, Danni, who begged me to write this. This one's for you, honey :)

"_Spike, the champion? No way! Actually, maybe..."_

Buffy Summers scowled as she walked through the empty streets of Sunnydale, he blonde hair reflecting from the streetlamps. In one hand, she held a chain with an amulet dangling from it, slowly drifting from side to side in the cool breeze. It was this amulet that was currently occupying the thoughts of the veteran Vampire Slayer, her facial expression changing from a scowl to a wry smile.

"Well, it seems kinda poetic, in a way. But why Spike? Why not Xander, or Anya. Hell, they fucking deserve it more than Spike does!" Buffy muttered to herself as she turned into Revello Drive,headed for 1630. As she entered the house, shecame face to face with her younger sister Dawn, who did not look impressed. Buffy glanced to her right to see Xander with his eyes closed and an unusual, defeated look on his face. "Oh fuck!" Buffy though as Dawn stared at her...

Later that evening...

Spike opened his eyes lazily to the sound of the basement door opening and closing, and light footstpes descending the stairs. "Buffy", he thought to himself, smiling slightly as he watched the Slayer walk down the stairs and straight over to the punching bag set up in the corner. He then lay back and relaxed as Buffy tore into the punching bag like it was a Bringer, moving so fast that he could barely keep up with her movements, even with his advanced vampiric ability. After watching for about 20 minutes, he let out a low whistle, and grinned as Buffy turned and glared at him, hands on hips. "You trying to lose all your strength before the big fight?" he remarked lazily, and was rewarded with another piercing glare before Bufy turned back to the punching bag and carried on, grinding out the words "No. Angel." as she did so.

Spike blinked. Twice. "The poofter was in town?" he said, more to himself, before looking back at Buffy and exclaiming "THE POOFTER WAS IN TOWN!" Buffy nodded her assent whilst keeping her focus on the bag. "Why?" Spike asked, his voice dripping with venom. Buffy replied " He said he wanted to help. Wanted to be here, for the big battle." Spike laughed "You mean try and take over?" Buffy carried on beating the bag as she replied "No. Help. But it doesn't matter, I sent him back to L.A so that if I fail, there's a second defence against The First."

Spike walked over to Buffy and grabbed the punching bag, forcing her to stop her attack. "We are not going to fail. We will win. You've given everybody upstairs the fucking speeches, you've got them believing they will win. Don't you dare give up now Buffy, don't you dare. For the sake of the fucking world, you HAVE to keep fighting!" Buffy just glared at him, then cried "Why? Why Spike, why does it have to be me! It's the fate of the world, the whole fucking world is on my shoulders! OK, everyone in this house is under pressure, but they haven't got the fucking weight of the fucking world on their shoulders, have they!"

Spike just stared at her, a jumble of thoughts running through his head. He let go of the punching bag, walked over to the bed, and lay down, eyes closed. Buffy dropped her attack, walked over and joined him, as he pulled out a pack of Marlboro, extracted a cigarette, and lit it. He offered the open pack to Buffy, who took one and just stared at it. Spike put the rest of the cigarettes away and laughed. "What?" Buffy looked up accusingly. Spike just grinned "You know you're supposed to light it, don't you?" he said, holding out a lit Zippo. Buffy lit the cigarette and took a long drag, before choking. "God, Spike, how do you put up with these?" Buffy asked, still trying to clear the smoke from her lungs. "I dont have to breathe luv, remember?" Spike replied, grinning at her. Buffy just growled and headed to the staircase.

As she got halfway up the stairs, her frown turned into a grimace and she slowly walked back down them. Spike noticed the discomfort in her face "Faith still in your room, huh pet?" he asked quietly. Buffy nodded, and rejoined Spike on the bed. He moved over and held out his arms, smiling to himself as she sank into them. They lay there for about an hour, before Buffy unintentionally shifted position. Spike grimaced as he realised that Buffy had thrown a leg over him so it looked like she was straddling him, and her hand had rested just above his belt buckle. He groaned as all his blood rushed to his groin, and this woke Buffy up. She looked confusedly at him as he tried to surreptitiously attempt to rearrange himself, before grinning as she realised what sort of "problem" Spike had. She smiled softly and watched his face as she reached into his pants and curled her hand around him. He moaned lightly as she slowly moved her hand up and down, watching him all the time. She winked, smiled, shut his eyes and straddled him, unbuttoning her jeans, wriggling them down and pushing him inside of her in one fluid movement.

Buffy gasped as Spike started to move in and out of her slowly, her breathing becomign more ragged as he increased her speed. She began to moan lightly as he flipped her over, before biting down hard on her lip as she felt the first waves of her orgasm roll over her. She came hard, drawing blood from her lip and moaning lightly as she tried to keep the whole house from waking up and hearing her. Spike joined her soon after, burying his face in her shoulder as he emptied himself deep inside her. They kissed lightly before undressing and sleeping in each other's arms.

The next morning, Buffy felt herself slowly waking up to the sound of someone shouting "Buffy! Buffy! Wake up!" She smiled, and turned over, mumbling "Morning Spi...Xander?" Xander just gave her a funny look and said "Wake up. We've arrived in Cleveland", before moving to the front of the bus. Buffy just stared, astonished. She ran her tongue across her lip and felt the bite marks from the night before, before sitting up and realising.

"_It was all a dream..."_


End file.
